Welcome to Hogwarts
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Get ready for the most epic crossover you will ever read. Set during Harry's first year, join the Doctor, Loki, Sherlock Holmes and Merlin, among others, for some crazy adventures at our favorite school of magic.
1. Old Hats and New Brooms

**Quick note before you start reading. The fantastic Doctor Who/Hogwarts cover was made by EmilieBrown on Deviantart. She does a lot of really cool Doctor Who fanfic covers and you should go check her out!**

**Now onto the story!**

**~Kate**

* * *

"Susan please!" Lucy pleaded with her elder sister.

"Lucy I can't! I promised Djaq and Sybil I'd sit with them. You'll be fine. Now I have to go. Edmond stay with her." Susan smiled at her younger sibling before leaving the compartment.

"What house do you think I'll be in Edmond?" Lucy asked her brother.

"Who cares? We're all in different ones anyway."

"What house were mum and dad in?" The eleven year old continued.

"Dad was in Slytherin and Mum was in Hufflepuff." Edmond answered.

Just then the compartment door slid open.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" A boy asked. Lucy noticed right away that he was American.

"Sure." Lucy said. He took the seat across from her.

"Since you have someone else, I'm gonna go find Sam." Edmond said, rising to his feet.

"Ok."

Edmond left the compartment and the American introduced himself.

"I'm Henry Mills."

"Lucy Pevensie. Pleased to meet you."

"You too. This your first year too?"

"Yes. My siblings have told me everything, but I'm still nervous."

"Yeah, me too. I have two sisters, Emma and Regina. What about you?"

"A sister and two brothers. They're all in different houses. I'm kind of glad, it takes the pressure off a little."

"You're lucky. My sisters are in different houses, but they hate each other."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The fell into an awkward silence so Lucy changed to subject.

* * *

"I'm not talking to you for the rest of this trip, Percy Jackson."

Annabeth declared crossing her arms.

"You're over reacting."

"You almost made me miss the train!"

"It wouldn't have been the end of world."

"Easy for you to say."

"Annabeth, calm down. You didn't miss the train so you're getting upset over nothing."

Annabeth just huffed and stared out the window. Percy wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "I promise never to make you almost miss the train again."

"Good…I forgive you."

The pair started to kiss and Thalia Grace chose that moment to enter the compartment.

"Cover your eyes little brother." Thalia told Jason. Percy and Annabeth broke apart and chuckled.

"So what are we up to?" Thalia smirked, sliding into the seat across from the couple.

"Thalia leave them alone." Jason said.

"Fine. Where's Piper?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "She's with a couple of her friends."

"And Leo?"

"Same."

"So who's excited for this year?" Thalia asked.

"Eh. Not especially. OWLs this year." Jason answered.

"Oh yeah, those. But guess what I heard?"

"What?" Annabeth questioned.

"I heard Harry Potter was on this train."

"You're lying." Percy said.

"I swear I'm not. This is Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts."

* * *

"Loki, what are you staring at?" Sigyn asked her boyfriend.

Loki took his eyes off a certain blonde Gryffindor and focused on his girlfriend. "Nothing."

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "You were looking at Rose again."

"No." Loki was quick to reply.

"Whatever you say. But you need to let it go. Stop obsessing over your ex girlfriend."

When Loki made no response, Sigyn got up. "I'm going to go find Mary."

"No, Sigyn-"

"I'll be back in a few minutes." With that she left the compartment.

Loki sighed. Sigyn was right. He and Rose had been broken up for four months now and she was dating someone else. But sometimes he missed her.

"Hello little brother." Thor said entering the compartment.

"Go away Thor." Loki said, staring out the window. The train was finally starting to move.

"Why are you pouting?" Sif asked.

Loki ignored his brother's girlfriend.

"Are you and Sigyn fighting again?" Fandral asked.

"Mind your own business."

"That's a yes." Thor laughed. "Come on, what did you do this time?"

"Thor leave my boyfriend alone." Sigyn pushed passed Volstagg and Hogun. "We aren't fighting, I just had to go ask Mary something." Sigyn sat next to Loki and crossed her arms.

"Now, would the five of you please leave us alone."

"Come on, let's go find Steve and Bruce." Thor said, ushering his friends out.

"You're welcome." Sigyn said when they were gone.

"Thank you Sigyn. And I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." She kissed him and Loki was determined not to give Rose Tyler another thought.

* * *

"I wonder who the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be?" John wondered.

"No doubt someone as dull as last years." Sherlock replied.

"Why are you so negative all the time?" Marian asked.

"I'm not negative!" Sherlock said.

"Yes you are." John said.

"I honestly don't know how you put with him." Robin smirked, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

"Hands to yourself, Robin Hood." Marian said, pushing it off. Robin only chuckled.

"I have often wondered why John elects to put up with me, but I must say I'm glad that he does." Sherlock smiled at his boyfriend.

"I think we're almost here." Marian announced looking out the window. "Come on, Robin, John." The three rose to their feet and went to meet the new prefects. Sherlock huffed. Though most people Sherlock would be a prefect, Elphaba Thropp and Bruce Banner had been appointed Ravenclaw prefects the previous year. Shortly after his three friends left, Guy Gisbourne stuck his head in the compartment. "Where's Marian?" He asked.

"Not interested in you." Sherlock responded. Guy Gisbourne clearly had a crush on his friend and Sherlock didn't like it.

"Shut up, freak." Guy snapped, slamming the door. Sherlock only smirked.

* * *

"How you ever became a prefect, I'll never know." Arthur teased his friend.

"Arthur leave him alone." Gwen said.

"No, it's fine. He's just jealous." Merlin replied

"Jealous of what? I'm a prefect too."

"You're only a prefect because Elyan has Dragon Pox." Merlin shot back.

"He is right, Arthur." Gwen tried to hide a smile.

"Oh be quiet the pair of you."

"Someone's upset"

"I am not upset!"

Merlin and Gwen burst out laughed. Arthur smacked his best friend on the head.

"Play nice boys." Morgana said.

"Morgana, hello." Arthur said, nodding at his half-sister. "Excited for your last year?"

"I am rather. Now excuse me, I have to go find Irene."

She walked off to find her friend.

"Sometimes I really wonder how you two are related." Merlin said.

Arthur shrugged.

"Come on, we better hurry or we'll miss the carriages."

* * *

"I still can't believe you threatened to hex him." Rose laughed.

"He was bothering you. What was I suppose to do?" Nine asked innocently.

"I do think there were other options." Emma said. "But he does have a point."

"He just bumped into me for Pete's sake!"

"Rose he was staring at you on the platform." Emma shot back. "Next time he comes within two feet of you I'll be helping your boyfriend hex Loki into last century."

Nine helped Rose and Emma into the carriage before getting in himself.

"Are you excited for your last year?" Emma asked him.

"I most certainly am." He replied with a smile.

"What are you going to do when you get out of here?" Rose asked.

"I'm thinking of becoming an Auror." He said as the carriage started pulling itself.

* * *

"Is it really true?" Edith asked Anna.

"Yes, Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts." Anna confirmed.

"Really, Edith, I don't see why you're so excited." Mary said, sounding bored.

"It's The Boy Who Lived, Mary. Even you can't pretend it's not exciting." Edith replied.

Mary just rolled her eyes. Truth be told she was anxious for a glimpse of the famous wizard, but Edith was acting too excited as usual.

"Have you heard who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is?" Anna asked, wanting to avoid a fight between the siblings.

"Papa said it was someone named Quirrell. Oh! And there's an assistant teacher too."

"Oh? And what's his name?"

"John Bates. He's an old friend of Papa's and that's all he would tell me."

Mary and Edith's father was a Hogwarts Governor.

"Where's Sybil got to?" Edith asked suddenly as the carriage started pulling away.

"She's probably with her Ravenclaw friends." Mary said.

"I find that offensive." Anna teased. Mary and Edith were both in Slytherin, whereas their younger sister, Sybil, was in Ravenclaw like Anna.

"Oh you know I was only teasing." Mary smiled at her best friend.

Just then the carriages stopped in front of Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

**Well, I was going to wait before I started writing this, but guess whose bad a patience? Yup. This girl! Anyway, hope you guys liked Chapter 1! For me this is a long chapter. And these aren't all the Fandoms I'm using either, I think. I'll have to check, I think I left a few people out. Oh and chapter title is from the first episode of Season 2 of the Worst Witch. Next chapter you get to meet**

**The other two Doctors (Oh yeah, I used all three of the new series) and their companions**

**Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and Regina**

**Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade and Anderson!**

**The rest of the Avengers!**

**Sybil and Matthew Crawley and Lavinia Swire**

**And more! **

**And one more thing (then you're free to review!) this might be the last thing I upload for a while. I'm working on the next chapter for Hogwarts Games and Downton Manor, but I promise nothing. Anyway, if I don't update before July 4th then I'm afraid you won't hear from me until August 4th/5th. Yeah, I know you'll miss me! How could you not miss me? :P But I have a family reunion starting on July 6th through the 13th. "Why won't you be on if your reunion is only till the 13th?" You ask. Well, my dear friends, yours truly is going to Europe. Yup. You read it right. Europe. Vienna for two weeks then London for a week. And I'm not bringing my computer overseas so you'll just have to survive without me. I promise to give you a report when I get back. Until then, enjoy and review my work as always  
**

**~Kate**

**P.S. Review this story right now. Do it. You know you want to. Also! If you found that your fandom wasn't mention above it could be because they're coming of I've forgotten them. If you have a fandom you'd like me to include, and if I know it well enough, I'll be more than happy to include it. :)Okay, Kate's done so go REVIEW RIGHT NOW**


	2. First Day Back!

**Okay. I lied. Enjoy this chapter. I may or may not update anything by Saturday evening, then I won't be on till early August. Anyway! Enjoy this chapter it's long, especially for me**

* * *

"I'll see you after dinner." Rumpelstiltskin told Belle. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before hurrying off to join Ruby at the Gryffindor table. He made his way to the Slytherin table and sat next to his only two friends, Erik Destler and Loki Odinson.

This was it, the start of his final year at Hogwarts. Belle had asked him what he planned to do when he got out, but he wasn't really sure. Rumpelstiltskin Gold was alone in the world. His parents had been killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Until he came to Hogwarts, he had lived with Cora Mills and her daughter, Regina. Cora had never explained how they were related and, after a while, he stopped asking. He and Regina had never really gotten along and when he had started Hogwarts Rumpelstiltskin had been thrilled to get away from the constantly feuding mother and daughter. Regina's father, Henry, had divorced Cora when Regina was three. He had gotten married shortly there after and Cora was sure he had been having an affair. Two years after he remarried, Henry's new wife, Eleanor Swan, gave birth to a boy that was also named Henry. Regina's father died mysteriously three years after the child was born and Regina was sent to live with her mother.

Rumpelstiltskin had meet Erik on their first train ride to Hogwarts. Erik also had no family and lived with a Madam Giry and her daughter, Meg. Erik had been attacked by a werewolf as a child and, though it had not been a full moon, he still had several scars on the right side of his face. In their second year, Erik and Rumpelstiltskin had taken Loki under their wing. He was always in the shadow of his elder brother, Thor, and when he had been sorted into Slytherin house, unlike the rest of his Gryffindor family, Loki had become very resentful. The three outcasts had become their own family of sorts.

As of last year, however, things changed. Erik, for one, had a crush on Meg's friend, Christine Daae, and it was slowly turning into an obsession. It did not help that Christine and her father now spent the holidays with the Girys'. In their sixth year, Rumpelstiltskin had also fallen for a girl. His potion partner, Belle French. Gryffindor and Slytherin always had potions together and last year, Belle had been late to class and the only available seat was in between Erik and Rumpelstiltskin. At first, Rumpelstiltskin didn't like Belle that much, but one day when Erik was sick, she knocked over an empty glass and chipped it. It was Rumpelstiltskin's and Belle was afraid he would be angry (he did have a reputation for just that), but he just chuckled and reassured her it was fine.

With Erik obsessing over Christine and Rumpelstiltskin trying to win Belle, that had left Loki on his own. Gold couldn't have been happier when Sigyn made an appearance.

Rumpelstiltskin's thoughts were interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall opening.

Professor McGonagall led the first years into the Great Hall to the Sorting Hat, which promptly started its song.

* * *

_Dinner_

"So John how was your summer?" Molly Hooper asked him.

"Fine. How was yours?" John liked Molly, honestly he did, but sometimes he really wondered how, in the name of sanity, had the Sorting Hat put her in Gryffindor. She was nice, but she wasn't particularly bright or brave. Then again, maybe John just didn't want her around because of her crush on Sherlock. Even though everyone knew he and Sherlock were an item, Molly was always flirting with him, whether intentional or not.

John talked to Molly for a few more minutes before he turned to Marian. However, she was occupied talking to The Boy Who Lived.

"So your aunt and uncle don't like magic at all?" Marian was saying.

Harry shook his head.

"But don't all muggles wish they had a magical solution to everything?"

"I don't know. They think it's 'abnormal'."

John smiled, Marian was one of the kindest people he knew, but she was not someone you would want to get in a fight with.

"I still don't understand it, Belle. I had hoped you would come to your senses over the summer." John heard Amy Pond say. "He's in Slytherin, not to mention his temper."

"You don't know him like I do." Belle was defending her boyfriend, Rumpelstiltskin Gold. John remembered when the pair had first started dating. He had heard nothing else, but 'Belle and Gold' for two weeks straight. Then finally when it stopped, Gold had to go and-

"He turned Anderson into a snail!" Ruby added.

"Anderson was asking for it, though." John joined in. All three girls turned to him. "What? It's true. Anderson was bugging him about dating a Gryffindor and Gold warned him. Then Anderson said something about a 'Baelfire' and Gold just snapped. I can't say I blame him."

"While I don't agree with what Rumple did, I agree with John." Belle concurred. She gave him a smile. Then the dessert appeared and John got distracted by the pudding.

* * *

"Are you even listening to me?" Donna finally asked her friend.

"What?" Ten shook his head and looked at her. Dinner had finished a few minutes ago and Ten had met his best friend outside the Great Hall.

"Why do I even open my mouth?" Donna rolled her eyes.

"That's a very good question." Martha joked as she joined her friends.

"Sorry, I'm just a little distracted…" Ten trailed off as Rose Tyler and her friend, Emma, passed by.

"Oi." Donna snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Stop staring at your brother's girlfriend."

"Right, sorry." He said, eyes still following Rose.

"He never listens." Donna exclaimed. Martha forced a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "The problem with you lot is your all in love with the wrong people." The redhead announced.

"What?" Ten looked confused.

"That's it! I give up! I'm going to bed. I'll see you at breakfast." She shook her head and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" Ten asked.

"No idea." Martha shrugged.

"Come on, let's get some shut eye." Ten took his friends hand and then headed towards Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

"I'm just saying, I think we should slip some veritaserum into Loki's drink. It'd be-"

"Goodnight, Tony." Pepper interrupted.

"Fine. I'll get Bruce to help me."

"He won't."

"Thor then."

"Cares to much about his brother."

"You're no fun, you know that."

"Yes, now goodnight." Pepper kissed Tony's cheek then joined Steve Rodgers and the other Huffelpuffs.

Tony sighed and headed for the Slytherin Dungeon.

"Hey Tony!" Edmund Pevinse said.

"Hey, kiddo." Tony ruffled the twelve-year-olds hair. "Ready for your second year."

"You bet. Are you ready for your last year?"

"Yeah, not really looking forward to NEWTS, though." Tony made a face and Edmund laughed.

* * *

Regina Mills hated Emma Swan. She wished her father had never married Eleanor. Even though it was obvious who Henry preferred, Regina still felt a little uneasy saying it. But it wasn't fair. It was Regina who had played with Henry as a baby. It was Regina who had helped him take his first steps. Not Emma. Emma hadn't wanted anything to do with Henry when he was little. Then her father died. Cora had never explained why Regina couldn't stay with her stepmother, but Regina hadn't been old enough to ask enough questions and now she was stuck.

Henry and Emma had bonded at some point when Regina was out of the picture and now her half-brother felt awkward in her company. She had pleaded with Cora over the years to let her see Henry more, but her heartless mother had refused.

Regina must've been making a face because Robin Hood asked, "Are you alright, Gina?"

Regina smiled at her nickname. Robin was one her few friends. Regina had an air of superiority and most people were either nervous around her or just flat out ignored her.

"I'm fine. Thanks Robin."

It was obvious Robin didn't believe her, but he didn't push her. She was grateful for that.

* * *

"So you and River finally together?" Rory asked his friend.

"Yes we are." Eleven said proudly. "I finally asked her-"

"You asked her?" Rory raised an eyebrow and Eleven sighed.

"Fine, she asked me." Rory chuckled, River-Song Pond really was something.

"How about you and Amy?"

"Still going strong."

"Good."

The two talked for a little longer before heading to their rooms.

"You alright, Matthew?" Eleven asked his roommate.

"What? Yes, I'm fine."

"Can I turn the light out?"

Matthew nodded and Eleven did just that. As he lay in bed, Eleven thought about the sorting earlier. They had acquired several new Huffelpuffs, including an adorable little girl who had sat next to Eleven at dinner named Lucy Pevinse. Eleven remembered his sorting. When Professor McGonagall called 'Doctor, Eleven' the other first years had chuckled a little. He was glad his cousin had also been with him. The Doctor family was a strange one. All that was left of them was three at Hogwarts. They normally spent holidays at Hogwarts, but summer was spent with their family friend Sarah Jane Smith. Nine and Ten were brothers and Eleven was their cousin. Eleven got on pretty well with both his cousins, but the brothers did not. And their cousin had a feeling one Rose Tyler had something to do with that.

* * *

_The Next Morning at Breakfast_

"Ready for potions?" Steve asked Lavinia.

"Not really."

Although Snape wasn't as terrible to Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw as he was to Gryffindor, Lavinia still loathed his class.

"On the bright side, Herbology's after potions."

Lavinia gave her friend a half smile.

"Morning darling." Matthew Crawley kissed Lavinia's cheek and took the seat next to her.

"I had the strangest dream last night." Lavinia told him.

"Oh?"

Matthew tried to listen as his girlfriend started telling him something about an exploding police box, but every word went in one ear and out the other. Matthew was now watching Mary Crawley. She had just entered the Great Hall and Matthew couldn't take his eyes off her.

He and Mary had always gotten along, but there was just something about her that fascinated him.

"Matthew are you listening?"

"What? Yes, of course."

Lavinia raised an eyebrow.

"Then what did I just say?"

"Something about Amelia Pond being locked in a box." He tried.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Just eat something. We're going to Potions soon."

* * *

"Are you going to finish those?" Djaq asked Sybil, motioning to the sausages. Sybil shook her head and pushed her plate toward Djaq.

"What class do you have first?" Djaq asked the two Ravenclaws before popping a sausage in her mouth.

"Transfiguration." Susan answered. "Then Charms."

"Do you have a-" Djaq started but was interrupted by Bruce Banner.

"Morning girls."

"Morning Bruce." Susan and Sybil said in unison. Djaq just waved.

"I'm pretty sure you're not suppose to be over here." He told Djaq.

She started to get her things together, but he raised his hand. "But I'll let it go this once."

"Thank you." Djaq nodded.

"So are you three ready for your third year?"

"I'm looking forward to out trip to Hogsmede." Sybil told him. The other two agreed.

"Yeah, Hogsmede is a lot of fun. Well I'll see you around girls."

"Bye." Susan said for the group. Bruce walked off and joined Annabeth Chase and Archie Hopper farther down the table.

"He seems nice." Djaq noted.

"He is." Sybil agreed.

"And Sybil's had a crush on him since our first year." Susan teased.

"I have not!" Sybil gave her friend a whack and the three girls erupted into giggles.

* * *

"Good morning Mycroft." Molly squeaked as Mycroft Holmes passed her.

He turned and offered her a rare smile. "Good morning Molly." Then he joined his girlfriend, Anthea, at the Slytherin table. Molly stared at him for a moment longer before turning back to her toast.

Most people believed she had a crush on Sherlock Holmes, which was silly enough. And, while she liked Sherlock well enough, this was not true. She had a crush on Mycroft Holmes, which was even more ridicules. Only her friends Eponine and Freya knew the truth.

"So whose ready for fifth year?" Molly asked her two friends.

"OWLs will be murder." Eponine groaned.

"I don't think it will be that bad." Freya said.

"Easy for you to say!" Eponine exclaimed. "You're top of our class!"

"Keep your voice down." Freya hushed her friend.

"Maybe if you stopped staring at the back of Marius' head and paid attention you'd do better in class." Molly teased.

"Shut up, Hooper."

Freya and Molly giggled. Eponine was hopelessly in love with her friend, Marius Pontmercy. But he was dating Huffelpuff Cosette Valjean, who, incidentally, was Eponine's childhood friend.

"Come on," Freya said, glancing at the clock. "Finish up. We have to go back to the Common Room and get out stuff."

* * *

"Why do you even put up with him?" Sally asked Greg.

"Will you two stop bothering me about Sherlock. I'm allowed to pick my own friends." This conversation happened almost everyday. Anderson and Sally just couldn't wrap their minds around why Greg was friends with Sherlock Holmes. John Watson sure. But Holmes?

Greg and Sally were on their way to Charms, while Anderson was heading to Arithmancy. Greg suddenly stopped.

"You two go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute." He told them. Anderson shrugged and he and Sally just went on ahead.

Greg had stopped because first year, Lucy Pevinse, was on the verge of tears. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, sinking down on one knee to be at her level.

"N-no." She choked out. "I'm l-lost."

"Where are you trying to go?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was with Susan Bones, but we got separated."

"Alright, well how about I take you to your class?"

"But won't you be late for your class?"

"Professor Flitwick won't mind."

Greg rose to his feet and offered Lucy his hand, which she gladly took.

The two talked for a bit as he escorted her to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Thank you." She beamed when they reached it.

"It's no problem kiddo."

Lucy responded by hugging him. Greg smiled and patted her head.

"Now get in there and have fun."

The eleven-year-old smiled one more time before disappearing into a classroom that smelled faintly of garlic.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun coming up with the backstories. **

**Also, I am now betaless. LoverofRumpelstiltskin is taking a psychology course and is going to be incredibly busy and I wish her the best of luck! **

**However if anyone would be interested in being my beta let me know. :)**

**Now review!**

**~Kate**


	3. Patronuses

"I didn't think you'd come." Loki said.

"I needed to talk to you." Rose replied.

"What could possibly have to say to me?"

"I want to apologize."

Rose had meet Loki behind The Three Broomsticks in Hogsemede. He'd sent her a note saying he wanted to talk and she knew she had to take the chance.

"What for?"

"For this summer. It was a mistake. And it was my fault. I shouldn't have let it get that far."

"You regret it then?"

"Yes...and I think you do too."

Loki sighed. "I can't stop thinking about you Rose."

"I know, but you have to move on. You're with Sigyn. And I'm with Nine. We've already betrayed them once. We can't do it again."

The two talked for a few more minutes before agreeing to be friends and move on. Rose went back to Zonko's to find Emma and Loki slipped back inside The Three Broomsticks. Neither one noticed Sigyn hidden in the shadows.

* * *

"Hey kid, you wanna go to Hogsmede with me?" Emma asked her half-brother.

"First years aren't allowed to." Henry replied, clearly disappointed.

"That's right I forgot... I'd stay with you, but I promised my friend-"

"That's fine, you go. I've got homework anyway." Henry offered a smile and Emma returned it.

"Thanks kid."

When Emma was gone, Henry went back to the Great Hall to get some Transfiguration done.

"Need any help?" A familiar voice offered. Henry looked up to see Regina standing next to him.

"Er, yeah, I guess."

Regina's heart leapt. Henry was almost always with Emma and even when he wasn't, she had the feeling that he avoided her. She wanted to prove that _she _was the better sister.

Regina took a seat next to him and started explaining.

* * *

"Should we be doing this?" Marian asked.

"Who cares?" Sherlock replied.

John rolled his eyes. "Marian does have a point you know. If we get caught-"

"We won't get caught." Sherlock interrupted clearly annoyed.

"Why are we even doing this?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm curious. Aren't you?" The Ravenclaw said.

"Well yes, but-"

"Good, now shut up."

It was late and the four of them had snuck out of bed to this. It was Sherlock's idea of course, but the others had been intrigued and now they were getting nervous.

"Wands out." Sherlock said and they did as instructed. "Now think of the happiest memory you have and when you have it cast the spell."

They all thought. Marian was the first to go.

_"Expecto Patronum_." At first it was just a jet of bright white light, but slowly, as her memory became stronger, it turned into an animal.

Marian's patronus was a wolf. The creature ran a few circles around Marian before it stopped and silently howled at the moon. The Gryffindor laughed.

At this point John had just successfully casted his patronus and it was now forming into a hedgehog. Robin was next and his took the shape of a large brown bear. The trio laughed as they watched their animals run around the empty classroom. But after a few minutes the hedgehog disappeared.

"John what is it?" Robin asked. The bear faded into nothing. Marian's wolf followed suit, as her concentration was broken as well.

"Where's Sherlock?"

Sherlock was furious. _He _was the Ravenclaw. _He _was the genius. _He _was the one that had thought this up. _He _was the one that was suppose to cast a patronus first.

As he stormed back into Ravenclaw Tower he tried to think of _why _he hadn't been able to cast a patronus. His memory had been a very happy one, so why hadn't the damn thing worked?

He was up for the rest of the night trying to figure it out.


End file.
